dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Emilio
Emilio was a character who appeared in the first episode of the third season. He was a Lord and the brother of Amancio, Celestino, Venganza and five other siblings. He is eventually killed by Brasa. History c.900's It's known that Emilio and his siblings came to the earth realm around this century. It was also revealed that when they did, Amaru followed them and they proceeded to feed on her flesh and have Celestino use her blood for the Santa Sangre. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season Three In Head Games, he is seen with his other surviving siblings and confronts Seth, telling it might be time for his to become a culebra. His snake is then pulled out by Brasa and he is in turned burned alive, dying in the process. Physical Appearance He was a tall man wearing a dark suit, with brown eyes and short, black hair. Personality He is cunning and not above being creepy, especially to Seth. He is a bit boisterous due to being a Lord. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Culebras do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease or sickness. *'Accelerated Healing'- Culebras heal from physical wounds much faster than humans. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses. *'Superhuman Strength'- Emilio has more strength than a regular human. *'Shapeshifting'- Emilio can shape-shift into a reptilian form that is far stronger and more feral than their human form. It causes them to mentally degenerate into mindless animals that can be killed easier as they are not as smart in a fight and are more blood crazed, though when partially transformed, they are simply more aggressive and can speak, while other are more like hungry zombies and even hunt in hoards or packs. They either have flaked or scaly skin with sometimes hardened scales and horns. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Culebras are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Culebras are vulnerable to stakes to the heart, as it will usually kill them. *'Extraction'- Emilio is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- Culebras are vulnerable to decapitation, but like snakes, they have been shown to still have movement. *'Snake Removal'- This is only reserved for the Nine Lords. When their snakes are removed, it leaves them vulnerable and when it's burned or beheaded in any way, it will kill said Lord. Appearances Gallery NineLords.jpg Emilio.jpg Emiliopic.jpg Name *'Emilio' is the Spanish and Italian variation of Emil. It means "rival".http://nameberry.com/babyname/Emilio Trivia * José Zúñiga also starred in a vampire film called "Twilight" back in 2008. * Emilio was the last male Lord named, while the other three were never named. References See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Vampires Category:Nine Lords Category:Deceased